


You're a Fine Girl

by missamericachavez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: Dean meets the reader in a hunters bar where she works as a bartender. Dean falls for her very fast and wishes more than anything he could stay wrapped in her arms forever. But hunting’s the only thing he’s ever known so he comes to her when he can.





	1. You're a Fine Girl

When the ringtone on your phone plays Ramble On you know exactly who it is. It’s one of his favorite songs so you specifically made it his ringtone. You haven’t seen him for about two and a half weeks and your face lights up as you read the text he’s sent you.

**You busy tomorrow?** the text reads and butterflies fill your stomach. This thing with him is still relatively new and scary because of how fast he’s made you fall for him, but you’re excited to see him again. While the phone sex and risky texts have been fun, it doesn’t compare to actually having him here with you.

**Nope are you coming to see me?** you send back biting your lip.

**Yea,** he sends and before you get a chance to respond he sends another text saying, **Miss you.**

**I miss you too,** you send back.

**I should be there by about noon.**

**Can’t wait.**

When you first met Dean, you hadn’t been sure about him. You knew other hunters and how they were with women. Most were the love and leave em type and you thought for sure that Dean was just like those guys. But then he wasn’t. When he walked into the small hunter’s bar you worked, he immediately started hitting on you with the lamest pickup lines you’d ever heard.   _Excuse me miss? I seem to have lost my phone number. Can I have yours?_ had you rolling your eyes so hard you’re surprised they didn’t get stuck.

When you laughed in his face, he was discouraged, but he didn’t give up. The more he talked though the more you got to know him and it turns out you didn’t have him all figured out. He was sweet funny and seemed to actually genuinely care about what you had to say when you spoke. After the first night the two of you spent together, he stayed for a few days. Over those few days you learned a lot about him and his family.

He talked about his brother and how they were traveling across the country to find their dad. He told you about his mom and how he lost her when he was very young. He told you about a brave man named Bobby who was like a parent to him when his father wasn’t around. He told you about how he’s been taking care of his brother since he was old enough to remember and your heart ached for him. 

Those few days you started to feel something for this man you knew wouldn’t stay around. It hurt like hell when he left you, but he hadn’t been gone long. About a week later, he’d come back just to see you and that’s how the texting and the phone sex began. The both of you silently deciding that you wanted more from each other. That you both wanted that intimacy that came with late night conversations about your lives.

The more time you spent with him, the more you realized that he doesn’t get to talk about his life and the stress that comes with hunting to anyone besides his family. You can tell that having someone outside of it all to share his life with helps him deal with a lot of that stress.

When midday rolls around, you’re getting anxious. He texted a little while ago letting you know he’s close and he should be by soon. You always get like this before he comes. The butterflies fill your stomach and they only intensify when your doorbell rings. You rush to the door checking the peephole like he told you to always do before throwing open the door. You rush into his open arms, your lips connecting with his. When he lifts you off the ground, you wrap your legs around his waist. He kicks the door closed behind him before letting his duffel bag fall off of his shoulder onto the floor. Dean pins you up against the wall beside the door and grinds his hips into yours smiling into the kiss when you moan.

“Nice to see you too,” he says when you pull away from his mouth to kiss down his neck.

“Less talking more kissing,” you say and he laughs breathlessly as you grind your hips into his. His fingers tangle into your hair as he brings your mouth back to his.  Your fingers work on the buttons of his flannel trying your hardest to have some self-control and not rip it off of his body. When you’ve released all the buttons, you push it off of his shoulders and huff in frustration at the t-shirt underneath that still covers his body. You lift the shirt up his chest prompting him to lift his arms so you can remove it. When it’s been tossed across the room, his lips find yours once more and he pulls you from the wall, walks you up the stairs, and down the hall to your bedroom. He drops you down onto the mattress and removes his jeans before joining you.

You pull your top over your head before kissing him again and pulling him down on top of you. He unbuttons your jeans pulling them off of your legs then settles down between your thighs. He grinds his erection against your core making you moan against his lips. You push his boxers down his legs while he works on the clasp of your bra. His lips wrap around your nipple and his fingers rub against your clit through your panties. Your hips buck against his fingers and your back arches off of the bed.

You’re so wet you’re sure your panties are ruined and Dean’s not letting up his fingers circling your clit over the lace of your underwear. Your mouth opens on a silent moan as your orgasm comes quick taking you by surprise. Dean drags your panties down your legs and tosses them to the floor before spreading your thighs wide. He lines his cock up at your entrance and rubs the head against your engorged clit.

“Fuck, baby you’re so wet right now shit,” he gasps before pressing into your slick entrance. He presses his lips against yours as he bottoms out inside of you. He pulls almost all the way out before slamming back into you making you moan.

“Fuck,” you groan as he sucks a mark into your neck. His fingers find your clit again as he fucks into you. His hips snap against yours pushing you up the bed and bouncing you on his cock. His rhythm increases as your pussy clenches around him.

“You close sweetheart?” he asks and you nod frantically unable to speak with how well he’s fucking into you right now. The fingers on your clit speed up as he thrusts quicker into you. “You gonna cum baby?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” you say as your walls clench around him falling over the edge. He thrusts wildly as his cum coats your walls. He buries his head against your chest as he comes, his hips twitching against yours. When you’ve both come down, he pulls his softening cock from inside you and settles down beside you pulling you close to his chest.

You want to stay wrapped up in his arms forever, but you know you can’t. You know eventually later tonight, you’ll have to get up for work and in a couple days he’ll have to leave you, but for right now you can pretend. You can convince yourself you’ve got nowhere to go and that he’ll want to stay forever this time. But you know he won’t because this isn’t where he’s meant to be. He’s meant to be with his brother on the road hunting monsters, but right here, right now you can pretend.


	2. You're a Fine Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets the reader in a hunters bar where she works as a bartender. Dean falls for her very fast and wishes more than anything he could stay wrapped in her arms forever. But hunting’s the only thing he’s ever known so he comes to her when he can.

It always ends the same way. After a week or two of great sex, cuddles, and late-night discussions, he always has to leave. This has been your same routine for about a year now. The two of you wake up late afternoon trying your hardest not to let the day even begin because you know how it will end. You both try to make the best of the few hours you have left together before he packs his things into his duffel bag and you walk him to his car. His forehead presses against yours and he takes a deep breath letting the moment last before he kisses you one last time.

He gets into his car and he drives away leaving you behind. You walk through your front door to an empty house. His scent still lingers reminding you that he’s gone. Somehow you always manage to fight the tears until you get back to your empty bed. Curling under your blanket, you hold his pillow to your chest and let it out.

* * *

When he texts you much sooner than you thought he would, your heart flutters in your chest. This time you’re going to ask him to stay. When you first met him, he told you about his dad and how he and his brother were searching for him. Not too long ago, he told you he found him again, but that it was just too dangerous to be with him at the time. You’re hoping maybe now that he knows his dad is ok he can relax and be with you.

When he walks through your door, he pulls you tight against his chest and buries his face against the side of yours. When he nips at your lips, you know it’s gonna be one of those nights. He’s desperate for you and the two of you don’t even make it up the stairs. He pulls you into the living room removing all of your clothes on the way leaving you bare. He’s still fully clothed when he sits down on the couch and drags you into his lap.

He pulls his cock from his jeans and boxers and positions the head at your entrance before sinking into you. He pulls moan after moan from you as he bounces you on his thick length. He pulls his t-shirt over his head before turning you over to lay you on your back on the couch as he hovers over you. His thrusts pushing you closer to the edge. When you come, it’s with a soft whimper of his name. His hips stutter and his breathing hitches in his throat as he comes inside you. He pulls you into his chest and kisses your forehead.

“Stay,” you say softly.

“What?” he asks and you swallow hard.

“Stay with me please?”

“Sweetheart you know I can’t do that,” he says avoiding your eyes.

“Why not?” you ask. “You found your dad and he’s gonna find the thing that killed your mom. Why does this have to be your fight?”

“Because this is my family I can’t just leave them,” he sighs.

“Sammy could go back to school and live his dream. Sure, Jess is gone but I don’t think she’d want this for him. You and Sam don’t have to do this anymore. This isn’t your fight.”

“I’m not going to abandon them they need me,” he says pulling himself from your arms.

“Dean you wouldn’t be abandoning them and you know it. This isn’t about your dad or your brother. This is about hunting.”

“This isn’t-,” he stops and runs his hand down his face. “He’s close.”

“What?”

“He’s close to finding the thing that killed my mom. He needs me and Sam to be there when he finds it.”

“But he left you behind because he said it wasn’t safe.”

“ He didn’t leave me behind, sweetheart. He went to find it and when he does he’s going to call us.”

“Dean your dad has you so conditioned to believe every word he says. He’s not going to call you. He’s going to try to take it on by himself or die trying because he knows this isn’t your fucking fight.” You didn’t mean to be so harsh, but you’ve known since the minute he told you about his dad that he wasn’t a great person. He could’ve had worse, but his father let revenge cloud his judgement and in the end ruined his children’s lives because of it. He took away Dean’s childhood and this man is still fucking him up one day at a time, taking away his eldest son’s chance at a normal life by making empty promises. Before you get a chance to back track and try again, he stands up from the couch snatching his shirt up off of the floor. He pulls it over his head and buttons his pants.

“Where are you going?” you ask.

“I think we need to take a break from this,” he says grabbing his jacket and walking towards the door.

“What?” you ask shooting up from the couch to pull on your shirt and jeans.

“I need to leave. Be with my family they need me,” he throws his duffel over his shoulder and jerks the door open.

“Dean-,” you try, but he’s already slamming the door behind him. Flinching at the noise, you try not to let the tears fall not yet. You rush to the door trying to stop him, to take it back and try to change his mind, but he’s gonna the familiar rumble of the impala fading fast as he speeds down the street.

* * *

You don’t hear from him for a month, an entire fucking month. At this point you’re just going through the motions and trying your hardest to keep it together. You work and come home, try to force yourself to eat, sleep, and repeat the next day.   The worst are days you have off because it forces you to think about what happened and where you went wrong. He said he needed a break, but he’s never gone more than a couple days without talking to you.

You wipe down the counters in the bar and clean up before closing down and heading home. When you arrive home, you push open the door and turn on the light in the living room. You turn around towards the couch and yelp in surprise at the person sitting in your living room.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Dean says with none of the usual playfulness in his voice. There’s a long scar on his forehead and you reach out and begin to walk towards him when you remember your last encounter. He told you he needed time, he might not be quite ready for you to touch him just yet. He drops his head into his hands.

“Dean what’s going on?” you ask slowly walking towards him, your hands at your sides. You press your nails hard into your palm to keep from reaching out to touch him. “What happened to you?”

“It’s a long story,” he chuckles humorlessly. “Making it short. I got in an accident and I lost him, sweetheart.”

“Who?” you ask concern causing you to reach out for him.

“My dad,” he says a sob falling past his lips on the last word. You pull him into your arms, his head falling to your shoulder as the tears soak your sleeve. “He’s gone and it’s my fault. I know it, I can fucking feel it. One second I was dying, the next I wake up and he tells me I might have to kill Sam then he just dies. He was fine, a broken arm, but his heart just stopped.”

“Dean I’m so sorry,” you tell him as you hold him. You pull him back down onto the couch and let him cry. When his sobs begin to slow, you pull him down into a lying position on the couch. You kiss the top of his head and run your fingers through his hair letting him calm down. Your fight a month ago doesn’t matter anymore.

The two of you fall asleep wrapped in each other’s arms and you feel safe. When you wake up in the morning, you’re on your back and he’s hovering slightly over you, watching your face admiring your features. His fingers tangle in your hair and his lips meet yours.

“I’m sorry about how I left things before,” he says against your mouth.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I did,” you say shaking your head.

“No, you were right about what you said but it doesn’t matter now,” he says. You move onto your side to face him and kiss him again.

“I am really sorry about your dad. He didn’t deserve that and you don’t deserve to this. Any of this. The burden of possibly having to kill your brother if you can’t ‘save’ him,” you shake your head. “That’s not fair to you.”

“I don’t wanna talk about it anymore,” he says kissing you to silence your thoughts. “I missed you. I love you,” he says into the kiss and your heart soars. He doesn’t say it often and with his track record with the people he loves you understand, but when he does say it, it never fails to fill your stomach up with butterflies.

“I love you too,” you tell him and he pulls you from the couch to the stairs. You follow him up and it gives you hope that things can go back to how they used to be with him. Sure, things aren’t always perfect and you’re always going to want him to stay, but for right now you can have just like this even if it’s only for a little while.


	3. You're a Fine Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets the reader in a hunters bar where she works as a bartender. Dean falls for her very fast and wishes more than anything he could stay wrapped in her arms forever. But hunting’s the only thing he’s ever known so he comes to her when he can.

After his father’s death, he stays much longer than you ever expected. Two whole months go by before he packs up to leave you. Says his brother needs him and you’re sad, but he’s right so you let him go. Things fall back into the rhythm you’re used to from him. He comes and goes like he used to, telling you about hunt after hunt before he leaves again. He calls you still giving you updates, letting you know how things are.Things are mostly back to normal.

You’re about to walk into work when you get a phone call from him and he sounds off, you can tell something’s up. He tells you he’ll be there soon.

“I’m actually walking into work. If you just wanna let yourself in maybe watch tv till I get home that’s fine,” you tell him.

“Or I can come to the bar?” he asks. It’s odd, he doesn’t really like the bar. He hates watching the men treat you like a piece of meat and more than anything he hates that you can’t do anything to stop them. He hates that if he does anything he could get you fired. So his sudden interest with spending several hours watching you get felt up and hit on throws you for a loop.

“Are you sure? Because it’s Saturday there’s gonna be a lot of people there and I won’t have very much time to talk to you,” you try talking him out of it, you really don’t want to fight with him tonight. You’ve missed him and arguing with him about getting a new job is not how you want to spend the little time you get with him.

“Yea, it’s fine I just need to see you,” he says and your heart clenches in your chest, there’s definitely something wrong.

“Okay, I’ll see you when you get here,” you tell him.

When he comes, you get maybe five minutes to say hi before you’re buzzing around the bar. Just like any typical night, there are nasty old men grabbing your ass and staring down your shirt, but oddly Dean doesn’t make a scene tonight. When the customers clear out and you shut down, you can finally stop and look at him. He looks tired like he’d been crying earlier. You don’t come right out and say anything about it because you know if you do he’ll shut down. You lock up the bar and he walks you home.

The second you open the door to your house his lips are on yours and his hands cup your cheeks holding you to him. You pull away dragging him inside and upstairs to your bedroom. You pull his shirt over his head and his jeans down his legs then unbutton your own shorts and let them fall to the floor. You crawl under the blankets and wait for him to join you before you finally ask him to tell you about the hunt.

“How was it?” you ask because you know that’s what this is about.

“It was-,” he pauses avoiding your eyes. “We killed it and we’re both still here so…”

“What was it?”

“Djinn,” he replies and you wait for him to continue. When he doesn’t, you sigh.

“Djinn?” you ask.

“Yea they poison you and show you your greatest desire. They trap you in a dream world and give you everything you’ve ever wanted while sucking the life outta you.”

“What did you see?” He doesn’t have to tell you he got caught you can just tell. The way he walked into the bar, the way he just needed to see you, the way he’s holding you right now. Something happened and he’s hurting.

“I wasn’t a hunter, my mom was alive, Sam was at Stanford, his girlfriend was still alive, dad was still dead though,” he stops and you can tell there’s more he’s not telling you.

“What else Dean?”

“You were there,” he says burying his face into the side of your neck, breathing you in, “You had a silver ring on your finger and I had this wedding band on mine. We’d been married for about two years and we were so goddamn happy.”

“Dean,” you say tears brimming your eyes.

“But it wasn’t real,” he says looking up at you, tears falling from his eyes and you reach out to dry his eyes, but he ducks his head down out of reach before he continues. “It wasn’t real and gosh I wish it was. I want it to be real so badly it kills me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you in this house, but I can’t because of those stupid fucking monsters right outside that door waiting for me.”

“Dean, I’m sorry,” you say.

“Not your fault,” he says pulling your lips back to his. “We can’t always have what we want, but I’ve got you here with me so for right now I’m gonna take what little happiness I can get.”

He doesn’t let you speak just covers your mouth with his. He pulls your shirt over your head and his fingers tangle into your hair as his lips nip down your neck to your chest. He unhooks your bra and pulls it off of your shoulders before flicking his tongue over one of your nipples as his fingers pluck and pull at the other.

Your back arches off of the bed as you push his boxers down his legs and wrap your hands around his half-hard cock. He thrusts into your fist and he groans against your chest. You tug at his hair pulling his mouth back to yours as he drags your panties off of your body and spreads your legs wide for him. His cock nudges against your clit when he grinds his hips against yours. You moan into the kiss and wrap your legs tight around his waist.

His cock presses into your wet pussy and he buries his head into your shoulder. He starts a brutal pace, his entire body covering yours as his hips slap quickly against yours. He pushes a strand of hair behind your ear before smoothing his hand down your body to your clit, rubbing it in small circles. He sucks a mark into the side of your neck as your pussy clenches around his cock. He fucks you through your orgasm before his cock twitches inside you spilling his release into your cunt.

When he pulls himself from you, he falls beside you holding you tightly against his chest. He’s always been a giant cuddler, but tonight he seems like he needs this more than ever. You let him hold you like his life depends on it and you fall asleep in his arms.

The next morning, he tells you he has to leave. He says he didn’t tell his brother he was leaving last night and disappeared so he’s probably worried out of his mind. He kisses you deeply before walking out of the door promising to be back real soon.

* * *

You’re getting ready for work when you hear his ringtone. He’d only been gone for a week and he was missing you already, you smile wide answering the phone.

“Hello,” you say sitting on the edge of your bed.

“Sweetheart,” he says and your stomach drops.

“Dean what’s wrong?” you ask.

“Nothing I-” he says stopping and breathing hard. “I love you. You know that?”

“Yea I know what’s going on?” you ask again.

“It’s nothing, I swear,” he says. He’s never lied to you before and it breaks your heart that he’s choosing now to start.

“Dean, tell me what’s wrong,” you beg him.

“I just… I don’t know how much-” he stops and you want to scream what isn’t he telling you. “I just wanted to hear your voice before-” he stops himself again.

“Before what Dean?”

“I gotta go, but I’ll call you later okay?”

“Talk to me please! What’s going on?” you ask him one last time.

“I love you,” he says before hanging up the phone. The silence on the other end is deafening. You pull the phone from your face with shaky hands trying to call him back over and over again, but you get nothing except his voicemail every single time. You even try the number he gave you in case of emergencies, but Sam didn’t pick up either. You call out from work telling them it’s a family emergency just so you can keep trying to get in touch with him. Eventually you fall asleep clutching your phone to your chest like it’s a life line.

The bed dips beside your head and fingers stroke your hair pushing it out of your face. Your eyes open to find Dean sitting on the bed beside you, face red from crying, knuckles bloody. You shoot up and wrap your arms around his neck sobbing into his chest.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” you say between sobs.

“I’m sorry I just needed to hear your voice. I didn’t think I was gonna make it and I needed you,” he sighs dragging his hand down his face.

“You can’t do that to me,” you say holding him as close as you can. “What happened? I tried calling you and I even tried Sam.”

“I-I’m fine it’s ok now,” he says avoiding the question.

“I can see that, but what happened?”

“Marry me?” he says still not answering your question.

“Dean,” you say pulling back to look at him. He’s being serious, but there’s something he’s not telling you.

“Let’s drive to Vegas right now,” he says grabbing your hands, “Let’s get married and do a little gambling. You seem like a blackjack kind of girl let’s play some blackjack or maybe-”

“Dean, what did you do?”

“Sam, he-he was,” he stops clearing his throat. “He was dead so I did what I had to do to save my brother.”

“How much time do you have?” you say dropping your head into your hands.

“A year,” he says and you immediately pull away from him. How could he do something so stupid?

“What is wrong with you?”

“I couldn’t let him die,” he replies.

“Get out,” you say turning away from him.

“Baby please-”

“No, you don’t think,” you yell at him. “You don’t think about the people in your life who have to try to fucking move on when you’re gone. Yea, you saved your brother, but what the fuck do you think he’s gonna do when you’re gone? What the fuck am I supposed to do when you’re gone?”

“Sweetheart,” he tries again.

“Get out! I can’t deal with this right now. I need you to leave.”

“So, this is it?” he asks tears streaming down his face.

“Maybe I don’t know,” you sigh, “I just know I can’t see you right now… I need you to go.” He turns around to leave, his feet stomping down the stairs and out the front door, slamming it behind him. You fall to the bed and your chest tightens as you struggle to breathe while you sob into your pillow.

* * *

You plop down hard into the drivers seat of your car as the tears burn your eyes. It’s been over a month since you last saw Dean but you pull your phone from your pocket your finger hovering over the call button. You have to call him he needs to know you can’t let him find out from someone else. You press call, the line ringing loudly in your ears making your heart beat wildly in your chest. You almost change your mind as the line trills. Why should you tell him? Why ruin what little time he has left by telling him?

“Hello?” he says interrupting your thoughts. Well, there’s no going back now.


End file.
